Skarby wulkanu/I/01
| autor= | autor1=Juliusz Verne i Michel Verne | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=1}}|Strona tytułowa | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} A. I. Wuj z Ameryki. Siedemnastego marca 1898 r. listonosz obsługujący ulicę Jacques-Cartier w Montrealu, doręczył p. Summy Skim, mieszkającemu w domu pod nr. 29, list treści następującej: „Notarjusz Snubbin przesyła pozdrowienie panu Summy Skim i prosi go o niezwłoczne pofatygowanie się do kancelarji w sprawie, która go dotyczy”. Co było powodem tego wezwania? P. Summy Skim, jak zresztą wszyscy w Montrealu, znał notarjusza Snubbin’a jako człowieka prawego, doradcę pewnego i przezornego, który rodem z Kanady objął kancelarję, dziś pierwszą w mieście, po sławnym notarjuszu Nick, poprzednik jego prowadził ją przez lat sześćdziesiąt. Istotnem nazwiskiem Nick’a było Mikołaj Sagamore. Notarjusz ten, pochodzenia hurońskiego, zasłynął w swoim czasie patrjotycznym udziałem w strasznej sprawie Morgaz, tak głośnej w 1837 r.Dramat ten stanowi treść powieści „Famille sans nom” (Rodzina bez nazwiska), wydanej w serji „Voyages Extraordinaires” (Niezwykłe podróże). P. Summy Skim, niemało zdziwiony tem wezwaniem, udał się wnet do notarjusza i w pół godziny później znalazł się w jego gabinecie przy placu Marché-Bon-Secours. – Witaj, panie Skim – rzekł tenże powstając. – Witaj – odpowiedział Summy Skim, siadając przy biurku. – Pan stawił się pierwszy na wezwanie, panie Skim… – Jakto pierwszy?… Czy podobne wezwanie otrzymał jeszcze kto inny? – Pański kuzyn, pan Ben Raddle – odpowiedział notarjusz – otrzymał również podobne wezwanie. – W takim razie nie „otrzymał” go, lecz „otrzyma” – oświadczył Summy Skim. – Niema bowiem w tej chwili Ben Raddle’a w Montrealu. – Czy prędko powróci? – Za trzy dni lub cztery. – Do djaska! – Sprawa więc jest nagląca? – Poniekąd tak – odpowiedział notarjusz. – Cóż robić! wtajemniczę pana w jej treść, pan zaś zaznajomi z nią pana Ben Raddle po jego powrocie. Notarjusz włożył okulary, przerzucił kilka papierów rozrzuconych na stole, wziął do ręki list, wydobyty z koperty i zanim czytać zaczął, spytał: – Pan Raddle i pan, panie Skim, jesteście siostrzeńcami pana Josias Lacoste’a? – Istotnie, moja matka i matka Ben Raddle’a były jego siostrami; ale od ich śmierci, to jest od siedmiu czy ośmiu lat zerwaliśmy wszelkie stosunki z wujem. Sprawy majątkowe nas poróżniły; wuj wyjechał z Kanady do Europy… Słowem od tej pory nie dał nam nigdy znać o sobie, nie wiemy więc, co się z nim stało. – Umarł – oświadczył notarjusz. – Otrzymałem właśnie wiadomość o jego zgonie, który nastąpił 16 lutego. Pomimo że Josias Lacoste zerwał oddawna wszelkie stosunki z rodziną, Summy Skim przejął się bardzo wiadomością o śmierci wuja. Jego kuzyn Ben Raddle i on nie mieli już ani ojca, ani matki, a jako jedynacy, ku sobie zwrócili całe rodzinne uczucie, wzmacniając je przyjaźnią braterską. Obecnie Summy Skim uprzytomnił sobie, że z całej rodziny został tylko Ben Raddle i on. Tęskniąc za wujem, kilkakrotnie starali się dowiedzieć, co się z nim stało i mieli, prędzej czy później, nawiązać z nim stosunki, gdy śmierć rozwiała ich złudzenia. Josias Lacoste, skryty z natury, odznaczał się zawsze niespokojnem usposobieniem. Dwadzieścia lat temu wyjechał z Kanady szukać szczęścia po świecie, spodziewając się powiększyć swą skromną spuściznę, przy pomocy spekulacyj finansowych. Czy ziściły się jego pragnienia? Czy nie zrujnował się raczej doszczętnie, rzucając się w zawrotny wir interesów? Czy zostawił siostrzeńcom, jedynym swoim spadkobiercom, choć niewielką cząstkę majątku? Summy Skim jednakże o spadku nie myślał nigdy, a tem bardziej w tej chwili, gdy był pod wrażeniem wiadomości o śmierci ostatniego krewnego. Notarjusz Snubbin, nie przerywając zadumy klienta, oczekiwał cierpliwie na pytania z jego strony. – Panie Snubbin – spytał Summy Skim – wuj umarł 16 lutego? – 16 lutego, panie Skim. – A zatem dwadzieścia dziewięć dni temu? – Dwadzieścia dziewięć, istotnie. Tyle czasu potrzeba było, aby ta wiadomość doszła do mnie. – Nasz wuj więc był w Europie… w jednym z odległych jej krajów. – Bynajmniej – odpowiedział notarjusz. Przyczem podał mu list, na którym widniały marki kanadyjskie. – List ten pochodzi od wuja z Ameryki, od prawdziwego wuja z Ameryki, jak mówią w Europie, którego spadkobiercami są pan i pan Ben Raddle. Obecnie chodzi o to, czy ten wuj z Ameryki zasługuje rzeczywiście na to specjalne miano! Ten punkt wyjaśnić należy! – Jakto, – rzekł Summy Skim – więc był w Kanadzie, a my nic o tem nie wiedzieliśmy? – Tak, w Kanadzie, lecz w części najbardziej oddalonej Dominion’uDominion jest urzędową nazwą Kanady., na granicy dzielącej nasz kraj od Alaski amerykańskiej, i z którą komunikacja jest bardzo utrudniona i powolna. – Przypuszczam, że Klondike, panie Snubbin? – Tak, Klondike. Wuj pański osiedlił się tam około dziesięciu miesięcy temu. – Dziesięciu miesięcy temu – powtórzył Summy Skim. – I gdy przejeżdżał przez Amerykę nie przyszło mu nawet na myśl, aby udając się do tej krainy kopalni złota wstąpić do Montrealu i uścisnąć swych siostrzeńców!… – Cóż pan chce? – odrzekł notarjusz. – Być może, p. Josias Lacoste śpieszył się z przybyciem do Klondike, jak tyle tysięcy jego bliźnich… że tak powiem tylu chorych trawionych gorączką złota, która pochłonęła i pochłonie jeszcze niezliczone ofiary! Do tych kopalń złota ciągnie ciżba z wszystkich kątów świata. Po Australji nastąpiła Kalifornja; po Kalifornji – Transwal; po Transwalu – Klondike; po Klondike będą inne złotodajne tereny i tak będzie do ostatecznego sądu… chciałem powiedzieć do ostatecznego wyczerpania złotodajnych pokładów. Po tych słowach notarjusz udzielił panu Summy Skim wszelkich wiadomości, jakie posiadał, mianowicie, że na początku 1897 r. Josias Lacoste osiedlił się w mieście Dawson, stolicy Klondike z niezbędnym rynsztunkiem poszukiwacza złota, że w lipcu 1896 wykryto złoto w Gold Bottom, dopływie Hunter’u, co zwróciło uwagę wszystkich na ten obwód, że następnego zaraz roku Josias Lacoste przybył tu wraz z innymi, aby za resztę pieniędzy kupić działkę gruntu. W kilka dni po swem przybyciu uskutecznił swój zamiar i stał się posiadaczem działki 129 położonej przy Forty Miles Creek, dopływie Yukonu, głównej arterji kanadyjsko-alaskiej. Poczem dodał: – Sądząc z listu przysłanego mi przez gubernatora Klondike, działka ta dotąd nie przyniosła dochodu, jakiego spodziewał się p. Josias Lacoste. Zdaje się wszakże, że nie jest ona zupełnie wyczerpana i gdyby wuj był dłużej żył, może osiągnąłby był z niej większą korzyść. – A zatem nie nędza była przyczyną śmierci wuja? – Nie, list nie wspomina wcale o tem. Umarł na tyfus, groźny w tym klimacie i pochłaniający tam tysiące ofiar. P. Lacoste, czując się chorym, opuścił swą działkę i przyjechał do Dawson City, gdzie też zakończył życie. Wiedząc, że pochodzi z Montrealu, gubernator zwrócił się do mnie, abym powiadomił o jego zgonie rodzinę. Pan Ben Raddle i pan, panie Skim, jesteście zanadto znani, a dodam, z najlepszej strony, abym mógł powątpiewać o panach i dlatego wezwałem was dla zawiadomienia panów o waszych prawach spadkowych. Prawo spadkowe! Na ustach Summy Skim’a zarysował się uśmiech melancholijnie ironiczny. Myślał on o ciężkiem życiu, jakie stało się udziałem wuja od chwili, gdy oddał się trudnemu i żmudnemu poszukiwaniu złota… Może kupił działkę za wygórowaną sumę pieniędzy, wydając wszystko, co posiadał?… Może umarł zadłużony i niewypłacalny… Po chwili namysłu odezwał się Summy Skim do notarjusza: – Panie Snubbin, być może, że wuj nasz zostawił po sobie długi… Otóż mój kuzyn Ben Raddle, za którego ręczę, i ja staniemy w obronie nazwiska matek naszych. Nie uchylimy się od żadnej wypłaty… Należy więc w jak najkrótszym czasie sporządzić listę… – Poczekaj pan – przerwał mu notarjusz. – Znając pana, nie dziwię się twemu szlachetnemu porywowi. Ale przypuszczam, że długów żadnych niema. Chociaż prawdopodobnie wuj pański umarł w biedzie, zapominać nie powinniśmy, że był właścicielem działki przy Forty Miles Creek, której wartość będzie dostateczną dla spłacenia wszelkich zobowiązań spadkowych, jeżeli istnieją wogóle. Działka ta zaś stała się niepodzielną własnością pańskiego kuzyna i pana, ponieważ jesteście jedynymi krewnymi i spadkobiercami p. Josias Lacoste’a. Pan Snubbin dodał, że jednak należy działać z pewną ostrożnością. Spadku przyjąć nie można inaczej jak po zapoznaniu się z jego stanem majątkowym. Ustali się aktywa i pasywa, a wtedy i spadkobiercy będą wiedzieli, czego się mają trzymać. – Zajmę się tą sprawą, panie Skim – dodał na zakończenie – i zbiorę jak najpewniejsze informacje… Zresztą, kto wie?… Działka ta pozostanie zawsze działką, nawet jeżeli jej wydajność była dotąd prawie żadna… Wystarczy szczęśliwego uderzenia motyką, aby napełnić kieszenie, jak mówią poszukiwacze złota. – A zatem rzecz skończona, panie Snubbin – odpowiedział Summy Skim – i jeżeli działka wuja posiada jakąkolwiek wartość, postaramy się jej pozbyć na najlepszych warunkach. – Zapewne – przyznał notarjusz – i mam nadzieję, że kuzyn pański będzie tego samego zdania. – Liczę na to – odparł Summy Skim. – Nie przypuszczam, ażeby Ben Raddle zechciał zająć się eksploatacją działki na własną rękę… – Kto wie, panie Skim? P. Ben Raddle jest inżynierem. Umysł to przedsiębiorczy i śmiały. – Może ulec pokusie!… A jeśli się dowie, że działka zawiera złotodajną żyłę… – Zaręczam panu, panie Snubbin, że nie będzie oglądał jej wcale. Zresztą będzie zpowrotem za trzy dni lub cztery… Naradzimy się w tej sprawie i będziemy pana prosili o zajęcie się sprzedażą działki przy Forty Miles Creek bądź dla własnej korzyści, bądź, co wydaje mi się prawdopodobniejsze, dla spłacenia długów wuja naszego. Po tym pesymistycznym wniosku Summy Skim opuścił kancelarję notarjusza, i obiecawszy powrócić za parę dni, udał się do swego domu przy ulicy Jacques-Cartier, gdzie mieszkał wspólnie z kuzynem. Ojciec Summy Skim’a był pochodzenia anglosaskiego, matka zaś była Francuzką z Kanady. Rodzice jego osiedlili się w Dolnej Kanadzie po zwycięstwie 1759 r., stając się właścicielami obszernego dochodowego majątku, składającego się z lasów, ziemi i łąk, a stanowiącego większą część ich fortuny. Summy Skim miał wtedy lat trzydzieści dwa, był wzrostu wyżej średniego, powierzchowności miłej, budowy silnej, cechującej ludzi przebywających wiele na świeżem powietrzu, oczy miał ciemnobłękitne, brodę blond, słowem przedstawiał typ swoisty a wielce sympatyczny Franko-Kanadyjczyka, który odziedziczył po matce. Mieszkał w swej posiadłości, pędząc żywot gentleman-farmer’a bez trosk, bez zbytnich pożądań w tej uprzywilejowanej części Dominion’u. Jego majątek, choć niebardzo duży, wystarczał w zupełności dla jego skromnych wymagań, nie odczuwał więc ani chęci, ani potrzeby powiększania go. Jako wielki miłośnik rybołówstwa miał do swego rozporządzenia całą sieć wodną przypływów i dopływów rzeki św. Wawrzyńca, nie mówiąc już o jeziorach tak licznych w północnych stronach Ameryki. A jako zawołany myśliwy mógł z całą swobodą polować na rozległych równinach i lasach obfitujących w zwierzynę, zajmujących lwią część tych okolic Kanady. Dom, który był własnością obu kuzynów, znajdował się w najspokojniejszej dzielnicy Montrealu, poza dzielnicami przemysłowo-handlowemi. Był urządzony bez zbytku, lecz dostatnio. W nim to obaj spędzali, oczekując z niecierpliwością na nadejście ciepłej pory roku, długie kanadyjskie zimy tak ostre, pomimo że ten kraj leży na tym samym równoleżniku co południowe kraje Europy. Lecz tu panują straszne wiatry, których nie powstrzymają żadne góry i szaleją z niezwykłą siłą zawieje, niosące z sobą zimne powiewy ze stref podbiegunowych. Montreal, siedziba rządu od r. 1843, mógł był nastręczyć Summy Skim’owi niejednej sposobności do zajęcia się sprawami publicznemi. Ale Summy Skim, wybitnie niezależnego charakteru, miał pewną pogardę dla świata urzędowego, unikał towarzystwa wysokich urzędników i czuł nieprzezwyciężony wstręt do polityki. Zresztą poddawał się chętnie zwierzchnictwu Wielkiej Brytanji raczej pozornemu niż istotnemu, nie należał nigdy do żadnej partji politycznej. Słowem był to filozof, lubujący się w swobodzie i nie pragnący żadnego rodzaju zaszczytów. Jego zdaniem wszelka zmiana w jego życiu sprowadziłaby tylko nowe troski, kłopoty i uszczupliłaby dobrobyt. Nietrudno się domyślić, że nasz filozof nie pomyślał nigdy o małżeństwie, nie myślał o niem również i obecnie, choć trzydzieści dwa lata nosił na swych barkach. Być może, gdyby matka jego żyła – kobiety lubią cieszyć się swemi wnukami – postarałby się może o obdarzenie jej synową. Wtedy, nie ulega wątpliwości, że żona Summy Skim’a podzielałaby jego upodobania. Wśród licznych rodzin Kanady, gdzie liczba dzieci wynosi często dwa tuziny, znalazłby w mieście lub na wsi młodą dziewczynę skromną i zdrową, odpowiadającą mu w zupełności. Ale pani Skim umarła pięć lat za wcześnie, w trzy lata po śmierci męża i od tej chwili możnaby bez obawy iść o zakład, że żadna najlżejsza myśl o małżeństwie nie zawitała w umyśle jej syna. Wraz z pierwszym łagodniejszym powiewem tego ostrego klimatu, kiedy wcześniejszy wschód słońca był zapowiedzią zmiany pory roku, Summy Skim opuszczał spiesznie dom przy ulicy Jacques-Cartier, udając się do swej fermy Green Valley położonej o dwadzieścia mil na północ od Montrealu na lewym brzegu rzeki św. Wawrzyńca. Tu wracał do życia wiejskiego, które zaniechać musiał z nadejściem ostrej zimy, ścinającej wszystkie wody i pokrywającej pola śnieżnym całunem. Tu było mu dobrze wśród oddanych mu ludzi, od półwieku pełniących służbę w jego rodzinie, którzy byli szczerze przywiązani do tego pana dobrego, spokojnego, uprzejmego, gotowego do wyświadczenia przysługi nawet kosztem swej osoby. To też nie szczędzili mu oznak radosnych na powitanie, jak również wyrazów żalu w chwili jego odjazdu. Posiadłość Green Valley przynosiła rocznie około trzydziestu tysięcy franków dochodu, któremi obaj krewni dzielili się między sobą, gdyż wiejska posiadłość również jak i dom w Montrealu niepodzielnie do nich należała. Uprawiano tam w wielkiej ilości rośliny pastewne i zboża na gruncie bardzo żyznym, którego wydajność znakomicie powiększały dochody ze wspaniałych lasów ciągnących się na terytorjum Kanady szczególnie w jej wschodniej części. Ferma sama w sobie przedstawiała zespół budynków dobrze zaopatrzonych, jak stajnie, krowiarnie, stodoły, podwórze dla drobiu, szopy i była zaopatrzona w różne narzędzia rolnicze udoskonalone, odpowiadające w zupełności wymaganiom nowoczesnego rolnictwa. U wejścia rozległej zagrody, ozdobionej trawnikami i kępami drzew, wznosił się dom skromny, lecz wygodny. Taką była posiadłość, w której Summy Skim przepędzał najmilsze chwile swego życia, a do której Ben Raddle wpadał na dni kilka zaledwie podczas lata. Pierwszy przynajmniej nie byłby zamienił swej siedziby na żaden zamek magnacki najbogatszego Amerykanina. Wystarczała mu w zupełności, a choć była skromna, nie myślał wcale o jej powiększeniu ani upiększeniu, zadowalając się pięknem natury. Tu płynęły mu dni na polowaniu, noce zaś na błogim spoczynku. Contentus sua sorte, jak zaleca prawidło mądrości, Summy Skim ciągnął znaczne dochody ze swej ziemi uprawianej planowo i z rozmysłem. Wszelako, chociaż nie dopuszczał do uszczuplenia majątku, nie myślał nigdy o jego powiększeniu. Za nic na świecie nie byłby się dał wciągnąć w jakikolwiek z tych niezliczonych interesów, których pełno jest w Ameryce, jak spekulacje handlowe i przemysłowe, koleje, banki, kopalnie, towarzystwa żeglugi i inne. Nigdy! Mędrzec ten miał wstręt do wszystkiego, co pociąga za sobą ryzyko lub tylko niepewność. Zmuszać się do obliczania korzyści lub strat, czuć się zależnym od okoliczności, których nie można przewidzieć, ani im zapobiec, budzić się rano z myślą: czy jestem bogatszy czy biedniejszy niż wczoraj?… wydawało mu się to wstrętne i wolałby raczej nie zasypiać wcale, lub nie obudzić się nigdy. To jego usposobienie stanowiło wybitne przeciwieństwo z usposobieniem jego kuzyna. Nikt wątpić nie mógł, że matki ich były siostrami i że w obu płynęła krew francuska. Lecz ojciec Summy Skim’a należał do narodowości anglo-saskiej, ojciec zaś Ben Raddle’a – do amerykańskiej, a zaprzeczyć się nie da, że między Anglikiem i Jankesem zachodzi wielka różnica, która się pogłębia coraz bardziej. Jeżeli między Jonathan’em a John Bull’em istnieje pokrewieństwo, to jest ono bardzo oddalone i przypuszczać należy, że to pokrewieństwo zczasem zniknie zupełnie. Zresztą czy różnorodność pochodzenia, czy też inna jaka przyczyna była powodem przeciwieństwa ich charakterów, dość że ci kuzynowie, których łączyła przyjaźń nierozerwalna, jak twierdzili, nie mieli ani jednakowych upodobań ani jednakowych usposobień. Ben Raddle, wzrostu niższego, o włosach i zaroście ciemnym, o cztery lata młodszy od Skim’a, do życia brał się zgoła inaczej od kuzyna. O ile ten zadowalał się pracą na roli i pilnowaniem swych zbiorów, o tyle Ben Raddle’a pochłaniał ruch przemysłowy. Jako inżynier brał udział w tych licznych obliczonych na wielką skalę przedsiębiorstwach, w których celują Amerykanie wnosząc w nie śmiałość inicjatywy i ryzyko wykonania. Równocześnie marzył o bogactwie, nie o tem umiarkowanem bogactwie zwykłych miljonerów, lecz o potoku złota miljarderów amerykańskich. Fantastyczne fortuny Gould’ów, Astor’ów, Vanderbilt’ów, Rockfeller’ów, Carnegie’ch, Morgan’ów i wielu innych, podniecały jego umysł. Marzył o tych niezwykłych przypadkach, zdolnych w kilka dni zaprowadzić na Kapitol, lub też w kilka godzin strącić ze skały tarpejskiej. To też podczas gdy Summy Skim ograniczał swe podróże do wycieczek do Green Valley, Ben Raddle zwiedził Stany Zjednoczone, przepłynął Atlantyk, poznał część Europy w nadziei, że natrafi na szczęśliwy przypadek, decydujący o jego losie. Dotąd jednak nie napotkał nic osobliwego. Nie zniechęciło go to bynajmniej. Wróciwszy niebawem z dalekiej zamorskiej podróży, nie tracił chwilki czasu, upatrując odpowiedniej sposobności, aby wziąć udział w jakiem niezwykłej miary przedsiębiorstwie. To przeciwieństwo ich upodobań było dla Summy Skim’a przyczyną wielu zmartwień. Obawiał się ciągle, że Ben Raddle go opuści, lub co najmniej jaki ryzykowny interes pochłonie ich skromny majątek, zapewniający im niezależność i swobodę. Na ten temat obaj krewni prowadzili nieskończone spory. – Ależ wkońcu, Ben – mówił Summy – co ci przyjdzie z tego łamania sobie głowy nad tem, co tak uroczyście nazywasz wielkim interesem? – Przyjdzie to, Summy, że mogę stać się bogatym, bardzo bogatym – odpowiadał Ben Raddle. – I co ci przyjdzie z tego, bracie, że będziesz bardzo bogaty? Dostatnie przebywanie w Green Valley nie wymaga tak wielkich wysiłków. Co uczyniłbyś z tak wielką ilością pieniędzy? – Zająłbym się nowemi interesami i to większej miary. – W jakim celu? – Ażeby zgromadzić jeszcze większą ilość złota, które obróciłbym na jeszcze poważniejsze interesy. – I tak dalej? – I tak dalej. – Do samej śmierci, zapewne? – dodawał ironicznie Summy Skim. – Do samej śmierci, Summy – potwierdzał Ben Raddle, nie wzruszając się wcale, podczas gdy kuzyn, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnej odpowiedzi, wznosił ręce do góry ze zniechęceniem. ----